Battle for capsule corp
by super-calisto
Summary: How did Bulma and Vegeta get together, this humor fic explans all. Vegeta gets zapped, drunk, taken away by the men in black and so much more. Rewrite after 5 years!


Battle for capsule corp!

**This was written in about 2003/2004. Its now 2009 and had at last been rewritten and made much more readable. **

I don't own dragon ball z or anything it. I wish I did then I could be rich but that will never happen. Oh yeah, in this story Vegeta has a tail and Bulma doesn't have that stupid hair afro it's just long and flat.

Bulma was standing out on the balcony leaning on the rail, with the rest of z sensei Yamucha, Kuririn, Puar and Oolong. They were sitting to the left of her relaxing on chairs and sipping cool drinks. Yamucha sung a stupid song from a cat food advert to annoy Puar. "You goof ball!" Bulma giggles to her self. "You know last night I had a dream about Vegeta." Bulma sighs to her self. "WHAT!" All the Z sensei shout out though mouths full of drink. " Yeah he was a pretty good kisser" Yet again Bulma giggles Yamucha is not amused. "You dreamed you were kissing him!?"

Now for the dodgy flash back! In 3 2 1..... Go last night. Bulma lies in bed she's twitching in that weird way you do when dreaming. "Hello?" she asks, her voice echoes down a corridor door of the capsule corp building. It's dead quite. She keeps walking until she comes to the doors marked exit in green lights. She throws them open and walks out head up high. Looking to the sky, her eyes are dazzled by the stars and one streaks across the heavens leaving a green trail. It crashes to the ground just a few 100 feet away. She notices that the object that has landed is a space shuttle, the one Vegeta stole over a year ago. Its sides are damage and broken as if driven by a drunk Goku. What had that stupid saiyajin done to her ship?

She was gonna damn well find out! As she started to walk over the hatch came down. There he was standing in the doorway like a bronzed god, with tight saiyajin spandex trousers and top. He strides towards his head held high. He grabs her round the waste and pulls her in for a rough but passionate kiss. Bulma sighs in her sleep, he's such a good kisser way better then Yamucha! She couldn't believe what she was thinking! He suddenly pulls back and looks in to her eyes. "Women." (she didn't think Vegeta even knows her name, not even in her dreams) " Yes Vegeta." his mouth was just by her ear making her tingle. "Next time remember to put more gas in the ship." he smirks and pushes her away. "You're such a jerk Vegeta!" She cries aloud waking from her dream to her familiar surroundings of her bedroom. "What hell was that?" She looks over to the left where Yamucha is asleep next to her. Lucky he didn't wake up. Now back to reality.

Bulma them realizes what it meant she, had all but forgotten about Vegeta and the ship. She'd written it off as a tax loss last April. She had worked it out that he had a year's worth of fuel. The ship only had limit fuel supply and it was due to run out any day now. Unless he'd mange to get the right stuff in space. But knowing Vegeta tech and brain power this was very unlikely. She looks up to the sky. "Where are you now Vegeta?" her question is answered almost in a instant by a green shooting star flying across the sky and heading right for them.  
Vegeta is hammering his fists across the control panel. Why hadn't that annoying women told him that he had a limited supply of fuel? Damn her to the darkest depths of H.F.I.L.! By the time the little flashy light came on tell him he was nearly out he only just had enough to get back to earth. He needed to go back in case Kakarrot had gone home yet, then he could find out how the bastard had become a super saiyajin dang na bit.

Bulma screamed and the ship crossed overhead and landed in the capsule corps back garden. With the sound of mud being ploughed up and tossed in the air, it was more of a splat than a crash. Bulma knew two things Vegeta was back and that she was gonna have to call in the contractors (again). She and the others ran down to the crash site it was a mess to say the least! This was gonna cost a bundle to sort out. Yamucha and Kuririn were first on the scene. "What in the hell?" Muttered a shock Yamucha. The door of the pod lowered down. Out stepped a batter, dirty, mad and smelly Vegeta. "Oh its you what do you want?!" Demanded Yamucha, he didn't like Vegeta, not one bit! Not after the whole trying to take over the world and kill every one thing! (but it was funny) That puts you off a person for good!

"Is Kakarrot back yet?" it wasn't a request it was a demanded. "No! Didn't you find him in space?" "Don't remind me, Don't any of you cowaring weaklings know where he is?" Vegeta smirked. "What did you just say weakling!" Yamucha jumped back into his fighting stance. "What is that god-awful smell?" Bulma stops and looks and Vegeta and takes a big whiff and points a finger to his chest. "Oh it you Vegeta when did you last bathe? Come with me!" She turns away and waves a finger for him to follow her. What the hell he'd not washed in over six months and these guys weren't worth fighting. "Humph" and followed her in to capsule corp.

Vegeta turned off the shower and reach out for a drying cloth. He couldn't find it damn it. "Servant women bring me a drying cloth!" Bellowed out of the bathroom. Bulma could hear this all the way on the balcony. "I'm not a servant women and my names Bulma. Find your own towel!" Vegeta couldn't be bothered to argue with the annoying women. He just raised his ki level till the water evaporated off himself. He walked out of the cubicula and over to the counter where Bulma had left him fresh clothes. He picked them up and stared at them for a good 10 seconds before. "Women what are the hell are these clothes. They're pink!" He shouted out. "What are you talking about they're all the rage. It's them or nothing at all I'm sure every one wants to see you naked!!" Bulma had on purpose chose these clothes. That's what you get if you steal her space ship. But she wouldn't of minded seeing him naked. Just then Vegeta walks out on to the balcony in a pink short selves shirt with bad man printed on the back and bright yellow trousers. "Are you serous telling men wear clothes like this. I feel like a assorted flower not a saiyajin warrior!" He growled. Bulma just couldn't help but giggle to herself then the rest of the z sensei fell in to fits of laugher. Vegeta was just to make them all nice and crispy when suddenly. "FREEZA"

The next day Bulma woke up to the screeching of the alarm of her radio. Lucky it was Sunday and she hit the snooze button. She just couldn't believe all the events since yesterday, when Vegeta had crashed in to the back garden. Freeza, the mystery youth who had killed him and Goku comming home. The news of the killer androids was the worse, she prayed that every thing would be all right. She rolled out of bed and got washed and dressed. Breakfast was already cooked when she came down. She took the seat next to her dad. "Thanks mom" she was passed a plate of full English breaky. "So what you doing today Bulma?" enquired her dad from somewhere in the morning paper. "I think I'm gonna see how damaged the ship is and get some guys in to fix the garden" "good it's a total mess out their Vegeta crushed all my flowers" Bulma mom sighed to her self.

Luckily the ship had landed up right she thought to herself. The place was a mess to say the least in side. The main chamber had scorch and burns all over the place. One of the panels on the computer had been melted in to a lump. "No wonder he couldn't land it properly" This was gonna be one hell of a repair job. AND he'd left a half eaten peanut butter and banana sandwich down the back of the command chair. Luckily after ripping off the broken panel, it turn out the circuits under it weren't that damaged. She turned on and booted up the main computer. The screen flashed yellow and the capsule corp logo popped up. "Welcome user how can I help?" scrolled on to the screen. Search for all damage to ship and computer she typed in. "Checking" scrolled to the screen, a little black cat just like her dads walked on screen with a little timer. I bet that drove Vegeta mad, she thought to her self she could never imagine him liking anything but himself. "The ship is 30% damaged the hull plating is near stress failure, gravity drive is broken and so are the landing gears. Suggest eminent fixing" How in the hell did he break the gravity drive she typed in. "Gravity was razed over the safety levels to 150g's and short circuited the system also damaging the connections to the landing gear. Was not fixed by last user" Know wonder this place was a mess Vegeta, must have been pushing himself to the very limit. But 150g's It was insane no one could stand that.

Bulma walked to the outside of the ship and pressed it encapsulation button. "POOF" and it fell to the ground. She put in her pocket to start work on fixing it later. First she had to restore the garden to its former self. She strolled though the back door of the kitchen, strolled though to the hall way and pick up the phone. After half an hour and the offer of alot of money, she found a contactor who would start work today in an hour. She walked back out side to work out what to do next. She shudder she felt like some was watching her. She turned round and there he was. Vegeta was standing about a foot away with a scowl across his face. She notices he was still wearing the clothes she had lent him yesterday. "Is there any thing I can help you with Vegeta? Because I can't stand around all day just for you?" She asked him, His scowl turned in to a smirk "I want you to make a machine that can increase to 500g's as you call them" he ordered her. "Excuse me no one orders me about! Mr. all high and mighty prince! Why should I do this for you?" she didn't like to be pushed around especially by such an arrogant son a bitch. "Because if you don't there'll be nobody to stop the evil tin cans and you'll die" Damn he had a point there. "Fine but I'll take a week to do, you can stay here if you like. Because I don't think any one else will take you. If you haven't noticed you are not the most lovable alien around" Why the hell had she offered him to stay how stupid could she get, oh well to late now.

Vegeta followed Bulma into the house and was shown a room at the back of the house. While Bulma went to get him his clothes that had been cleaned and repaired. He looked round his new home. It contained a double bed, a closet in the wall, a bedside table and a lamp. It would do he guessed. Bulma returned and told him she'd start on the gravity room today but he would just have to train outside for now. There was a ring at the doorbell.

She rushed to the door a heavy built guy was standing at the door in overalls. "Did you higher us mam?" Oh yeah the contractors she totally forgot. "Follow me and I'll explain what needs to be done" she led them round the back and showed him the crash site. " What happened here did a meteoroid crash in your yard or something?" He joked to her. "something worse, any ways I want you level the land re-turf it and about here. (she was standing about 40 meters from the main house.) can you build me a dome house about 10 by 10. With reinforce walls. Please" she asked and hoped it wasn't too much. "hay what ever you want as long as you pay. You said on the phone you wanted it do quick right. I can do it in 5 days max ok? "That's fine just get to work"

About five to seven days later! The construction work had all been finished yesterday and Bulma and her dad were just installing the gravity machine. Vegeta had not been on the compound that much, he'd been training in the local woods and only came back for meals. Which were an experience in themselves, take last night for example. Her parents had gone out for the evening so she had to make dinner. Bulma was not a cooking person, I mean why would she? There was always someone else there most of the time to do it, so she never learned to cook. Other then to use the microwave. So the dinner was micro waved rice, curry, narn bread. She had to make loads of the stuff because she knew that the prince of saiyajins had a monster appetite just like Goku. Vegeta walked in to the kitchen and sat at the table. He shoveled the fork in to the plate in front of him. Bulma started on her meal as well. Vegeta was done in a matter of minutes. "That tasted like shit, are you good for any thing women?" Vegeta remarked with a grin on his face. "HOW dare you! I make you dinner and all you do is insulted me!" Her rage was starting build up. " Well if It didn't taste like shit I wouldn't complain." He smirked at her. " If it tasted like shit why did you eat it then you stupid baka?" Oh why was this alien infuriating her so much. He shrugged at her "Got to eat something!" and walked out. "HEY! I'm not finished with you!?" He'd only started the argument to make her mad she was sure of it. He did it all the time.

Vegeta walked into the gravity room. He saw Bulma sitting on the floor next to the gravity machine. Wirers surrounded her. "Women are you finished yet" he snapped at her. He was impatient of waiting for it, he wanted to start his proper training. "No its not ready it'll be done tomorrow so don't be so bent up about it." "Well if you weren't so stupid it might be done by now!" He spat at her. There was one thing Bulma hated more then anything that was being called stupid. She went into a complete rage at him. "WHY YOU BAKA! How dare you. At lest, I wasn't pushed around be Freeza and was his little monkey slave!" After the words came out of her mouth she know that he was gonna kill her. He lunged at her and grabbed her by the neck. How dare she mock the prince of saiyajins. He was gonna squish her like a bug. "Just try if you kill me there will be know one to finish the gravity room and Goku wouldn't like me dead" She smirked at him, it was a gamble but that was all she had. He through her across the room she landed on her arse. "Ouch that hurt!" She cried. He stormed out of the room. Point to Bulma at least she knew he wouldn't kill her for now.

It had been a month since Vegeta had moved in, the near constant noise of explosions and crashes had just become apart of life. Bulma was waiting for Yamucha to pick her up for their date. She was sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Vegeta walked in. He'd been training heavily and was hungry. He glanced over to Bulma her short blue dress was ridding up and Vegeta had a good eye full and couldn't help staring. "What you looking at?" snapped Bulma she was pissed Yamucha was an hour late. "I was just thinking you couldn't get any uglier but you proved me wrong" He smirked at her. "Well your no catch your self!" Bulma really didn't need him making her even madder. Vegeta loved making her mad it was so much fun.

He grinned to himself. "Oh is that why, your baka of a boyfriend always stands you up?" That was the last straw for Bulma she had put up with this long enough. "THAT'S IT VEGETA THIS MEANS WAR!!" She shouted at him and stormed out the front door where she stormed in to Yamucha who had been standing there trying to think up a good excuses for being late "Hi Bulma sorry I'm late.." He was cut off by Bulma "I don't care lets just go" She was thinking of all the mean things she could do to that irritably, arrogant, stuck up bastard. Back in the kitchen Vegeta wondered. "What does she mean war? There's no way she could harm me." I really don't under stand women sometimes. He thought to him self.

It was the next morning. Most of Bulma's anger had passed, but she had declared war and now she was gonna carry it out. She rolled out of bed. Yamucha grunted but didn't wake up. She pulled on her robe and decided to make breakfast and to start stage one of her war. The smell of cooking drew Vegeta to the kitchen He saw Bulma standing in just her robe frying something. "Morning Vegeta! Isn't it a great day. Do want some breakfast?" Vegeta was supious she was far too cheery and nice to him but food was food. "YAMUCHA-CHAN BREAKFAST" she shouted up the stars. She started to dish out the food. Vegeta was still weary sniffed it and checked it hadn't been tampered with. Bulma had a big grin plastered on her face.

Yamucha had just come in. "Morning babe wow that's looks yummy but not as good as you" He grabbed her in his arms and started to kiss her. Bulma lifted up her leg which Yamucha grabbed and started to rub her inner thigh. Bulma stiffed a loud moan on purpose. There was a clash as a chair fell on the floor and a slam as a person quickly excited the back door. "What was that all about" Yamucha asked when he finally pulled away. Vegeta's plate was still full. "I guess he wasn't hungry after all." She giggled she knew Vegeta hated all display of emotion and she'd just rubbed his face in it. This worked better then she thought Vegeta had felt physically sick and couldn't enter the kitchen for the next 3 days. But went back to his normally tormenting of Bulma for fun, but Bulma's war was far from over.

What was Vegeta's weak point how could she get him. She was in the living room pondering her next move on the Vegeta front. When her mum walked in her arms were full of shopping "Boy Vegeta sure does eat a lot of meat, no vegetables or anything. I have to go shopping every day to keep up with him." Then it hit her meat was Vegeta's main weakest and she sure could exploit that. "Hey mum why don't I do the food shopping tomorrow, let you take a break" "Why thanks dear that would be great" Bulma's plan was set in motion.

The next day Bulma stopped at the super market after work and picked up the supplies. She wonders what sort of response she would get from Dun Dun Derr Vegetarian food and meat substitutes. Could the mighty prince of saiyia's tell the difference. It just before dinner when she got in and finished unloading the food. She decided to make corn burgers, corn sausages, corn meat loaf, corn lasagna, tofu salad and lots of vegetables. The packets said that no one could tell the difference between this and real meat.(Bulma didn't cook the meal her mum had to or Vegeta properly wouldnt touch the stuff.) Incase the plan back fired and he just ate it Bulma had soaked the meat loaf with enough red hot sauce to kill a normal man but Vegeta was not normal. Also she filled all the drink cartoons in the fridge with red hot sauce as well, he was sure in for a surprise one way or anther.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen and sat down next to the table groaning with the weight food. Bulma was at the other end watching him. "You didn't make this did you?" He said while looking at the food, her staring was unnerving something was up. "Nope my mom did so dig in" She flashed a smile at him. "Good" Something was indeed up but he couldn't put his finger on it, oh well it smelt good. So he went on to consume the food, it wasn't too bad but Vegeta could put his finger on it. It just didn't taste right. Bulma was cress fallen when Vegeta didn't notice the non meat products, he truly was that stupid. Oh well there was all ways the back up plan as Vegeta got closer to the meat loaf with every bit. Chomp their goes the meat loaf in two bits Bulma had to wait a whole 20 seconds for it to kick in.

Vegeta's face started to turn red, he clutched his throat, and he tried to say something to her but couldn't get it out. "What's wrong Vegeta is it to hot?" asking in mock concern. He pushed his chair back and sprinted to the fridge making raspy sounds of "Water, Water" He wrenched the door open and grabbed the nearest cartoon of OJ and pored it down his throat in one go. His faced looked relived for about ten seconds. Where face turned a deeper shade of red and steam started to come out of his ears. He ran round the kitchen a few times in blind panic until he shoved his head under the tap. Proceeding to drink five gallons of water. Bulma was in hysterics his face was such a picture she wished she had a camera. "Now Vegeta that's no way for a .. (giggle) .. Prince to behave at dinner" Was all she could get out a new wave of laughter hit her. Vegeta stormed out of the room she had humiliated him and he wasn't gonna stick around for her to gloat. But she would pay dear god she would pay. Bulma took control of herself and sighed another point to her.

It was a week later and Bulma was in her lab. She was working on a new type of alcohol (she love to drink and wanted to try something new so why not invent something, she told herself it would be fun testing.). She was mixing together different types of chemicals when suddenly. One of the vials started to shack across the table "What the ?" Bulma picked up the vial and eyed it closely then. KA BOOM The whole of capsule labs rocked on it foundations green slim was coming out of the windows. Bulma stumbled out of the building she was covered in the stuff and it was glowing green. "Must kill Vegeta!" She roared. The fire and other emergency services were turning up. "Miss briefs are you ok" Asked a concerned fireman "I'm fine I just don't know what went wrong" Out off the corner she saw a short guy with black spiked hair. He seemed very pleased with all the destruction and chaos.

"VEGETA what in the world did you do !" See in fact Vegeta had snuck in last night and change her chemicals around so instead of getting a great tasting drink, you got a huge green explosion. He just could not help laughing at the state of her "What are you talking about women I cant help it if you're a crap scientist, who blows her and her company up. Can I?" He smirked at her and walked off. The green slim stained her skin and wouldn't wash out for a week. She had to put up with Vegeta comments like "Hey it's a saiberman" or " It's the jolly green giant, got any corn?" She was at breaking point. When to top it all off Yamucha refused to see her in her green state of form. This really was turning in to all out war and Bulma was gonna win it.

Bulma was stepping up her campaign againist Vegeta. This week she programmed the outside lock with a new security code and if entered with an incorrect one would get a shock of 50,000 volts. She was hiding in another building watching out of her binoculars, for Vegeta to turn up for morning training. "There he is right on time" waiting for this she tensed as she watched him type in the code. There was a zapping sound, a blue flash and one mad Vegeta. He wasn't gonna take this from a machine. He tried again, again, again. Smoke was starting to pour off his body. "err a wise guy ah?" He rubbed his hands on his face. Then tried again. "ouch" again "ouch" then proceeded to collapse. This is what Bulma was expecting to happen so ran to the gravity machine while he was out cold. And changed the code back to the original, checked he wasn't dead(she wasn't that evil)waited while sniggering.

Ten minutes later a very pissed off Vegeta slammed open the back door. He was still smoldering slightly. Bulma couldn't help but laugh "What happened to you it looks like you've been hit by lighting!" She said in a voice of untrue concern. "Your stupid machine is broken it kept zapping me and wouldn't open the door." His eyes where set in a deep scowl. "How did you break this time?" She was trying to make it look his fault. "I did nothing, Ill show you" He walked out to the gravity machine and Bulma followed. He hesitated in front of it "Umm you have the first try and get in" He really didn't want to be zapped again and it would be quite worth her screams to see her fried. Bulma typed in the code. The door slide open. Vegeta mouth hung wide open. "Seems to work fine to me, if I didn't know better I'd think a certain guy was trying to get my attention" She giggled and winked at him and flounced off towards the house. Vegeta wasn't too sure what just happened but the women had just made a fool of him and he was gonna get his own back. But how?

It been another month and there had been no further acts of war it was all quite on the Vegeta front. Other then there normal verbal sparring matches. Bulma quite enjoyed these he was the only person who wouldn't back down to her. Unlike most people she knew. It was a challenged for her and she wasn't going to back down. No way. She was in the hall way, she'd just come in from a stress full day at work and was looking forward to a long hot shower. She was about to go up stairs when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning round Goku was standing an inch in front of her. He had a sandwich in his hands and was munching away at it. She screamed "Damit Goku I'd wish you wouldn't do that!"

"Sorry Bulma. Is Vegeta around? I really want to spar" He had his hand behind his head and was scratching it. "He's in the gravity room I think" Goku set off out side "Wait! Your not aloud to fight in there I had to spend a week fixing it after last time" she grumbled. "Fine we'll fight out side" He said grinning and ran out looking for the pint size saiyain. Bulma sighed to her self MEN. Bulma was in her bathroom and let her clothes to slide to the floor and stepped in to the shower letting the hot water ran over her body to relive the tension. She started to soap up. The sent of lavender filled her nose. She could hear ki blasts and crashes through the walls. She prayed they didn't make too much of a mess. She scrubbed her chest when suddenly there was a massive CRASH!! And Vegeta went though the wall and slide againist the shower.

A very exposed Bulma started to shriek! Vegeta rubbed his head Kakarrot sure hit him hard. There was a loud shrieking noise pounding against his ear drums and every thing smelled like lavender. Where the hell was he? He tried to pull him self up but the first thing in reach was one of Bulma's breasts. Which was very wet and slippery. So he fell over again and Bulma fell on top of him. The shrieking increased ten fold. He opens his eyes to a very interesting site. A naked Bulma soaking wet. Vegeta wanted to get a closer look at the lower half of her body. He had a bet with himself if her hair was that color every where. Just then Goku walked in "Hey Vegeta? Why you taking so long? Oh hi Bulma" He completely ignored the fact Bulma was naked and on top of Vegeta. "What do think? And will you shut up! Its hurting my ears!" He growled sarcastically as he stood up pushing Bulma to the floor. He wiped a few flecks of plaster off him self. The two men left though the new hole. Bulma had only just recovered from the shock "Where the hell do you damn aliens think your going get back here!!" She shouted at them. She grabbed a towel and wrapped round her self. God she was pissed when she got a hold of them two why she strangle their thick throats. She stormed in to the bed room. Luckily Vegeta had only hit the bathroom she could easily get that fixed in the morning. Later that night when Vegeta finally returned home Bulma refused to cook for him for a week and not fix the gravity machine ethier.

Vegeta had a plan a good one at that. He was gonna get her good. He'd come up with it the week she made him fend for himself. That night he snuck in to her room. It was 3 in the morning and Bulma was fast a sleep. This was going to be so good he grin to himself in the dark. Bulma had laid out her clothes for the next day. Vegeta knew she had an important meeting or presentation tomorrow she'd been blabbing all week about it. Vegeta pick up her light pink panties and out of his pocket he took out a jar of white pepper, mustard power and chili powder which he sprinkled in the crouch. Then did the same to each cup of her bra. So that she wouldn't notice the powder he silently destroyed her alarm clock, so that she would wake up late. Thus then rush to work blindly. He couldn't wait for the look on her face when it kicked in. He laughed softly to him self as he left. Till the morning.

Bulma could hear the call of birds just off to her left. Sun light was shining down on her face from a gap in the drawn curtains. She rolled over wondering what time it was. Must be still early, if the alarm hadn't gone off yet she told herself. She cracked open an eye lid spying for the alarm clock. "What the?" She mumbled to herself where was the alarm clock. She sat up right and looked around there was no sign of it. She opens her bed side table draw and look at her watch.10:45. "SHIT" she had 15 minutes to get ready and get to work. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT" She screamed as she grabbed her clothes and shoved herself in them. She was running so fast that she missed the first stair and fell down the rest. "SHIT, Bloody Shit" She swore. "That's no way for a lady to speak" Vegeta smirked at her. "SHUT UP, I'm late a enough as it with out you!" She shouted at him as running out the front door brief case in hand. Vegeta had to watch this so he went out the front door and flew after her towards Orange Star city.

Bulma got into the board room with 2 minutes to spare. And she looked pretty good for the time it had taken to get ready as she saw her refection in the window. "Good morning every body. I hope you all know why we're here. Today is a new day of capsule corp. Hopeful at 11 today we shall take over The Hives(a band for those that don't know, I was listening to them while writing this) enterprise the largest producers of cars, planes and ships in the USA. This will make capsule corp, the largest company in the world. A fine day wont you say" She beamed at them all. She looked at her watch. All she had to do was wait 50 minutes and they be will rich! Well even more rich. She sat at the top of the board table.

Vegeta was having problems flowing Bulma. He'd tracked her to capsule corps main office, but had lost sight of her. He tried to sense her ki "Stupid weak humans with their even weaker ki's" he grumbled as he search for her. He floated up the out side of the building. There was a large crowd gathering around his feet some were screaming, others where shouting "take me with you". But Vegeta paid no heed to them and kept searching. One of the people was a journalist she had been waiting for the press conference of the capsule take over, but this was much more interesting. She pulled out her handy binoculars and zoomed in on him. In her other hand she was typing in the news papers room number on her mobile "Hey Marty, Have you ever heard of people being able to fly? And before you say any thing I have not gone mad." She wait a second she was sure she'd seen this guy before. "Yeh I'm still here, there has well this guy looks quite short, long flame black hair, scowl and oh yeah a tail by the looks of it" there was a mumble on the other end .

"No way a alien? One of them that a attacked a few years ago. Wow what a scoop!" And started to take pictures. Bulma didn't feel right. First of all she felt hot down there and across the chest and not I a good way. She was getting a bit twitchy, as well her hand kept creeping across to scratch her chest. "umm can I have a glass of water" Some one passed her a glass and jug, She gulped down a glass. Few only 40 minutes left. Vegeta had finally found her. She was on the top floor he could easily see though the windows with his supper vision. So he went and watched from the building across the street. He'd didn't want her finding out it was him well not yet any way. It was hilarious watching her squirm. He couldn't help but look smug.

The reporter had spread the word about our pint sized prince. Many TV crew turn up but by the time they arrived he was gone. So they went to join the press conference out in the court yard of capsule corp. This was getting very embarrassing, she had downed another 4 glass's of water. She was getting hotter and hotter there was a faint glow coming from her chest. The itching was driving her made she kept having to scratch herself down below, not the most lady like thing to do and some of the directors were staring. She scratches the inside of her leg again. The phone on the table rang, they were 20 mins early had they rejected the deal? It rang again. She picked it up "Hello yes, thank you" All eyes were on her she couldn't help but scratch her chest again. "WE GOT IT Lets get the press conference started!" They start to stroll out of the board room and down to the court yard. The feelings were getting worst as she walked along. She was scratching hard her nails drawing blood in places. She tried to nip to the loo's but a big guy in a black suit and an ear piece. "Sorry Miss Briefs but I can't let you leave safety reasons. As your body guard it is for your own good" "Fine" She huffed at him. God she was going crazy. Crazy I tell you.

Any way back to Vegeta. He'd lost her minute go and he guessed from the commotion in the court yard that's where she was heading. So that's where her was going to. He flew round to the court yard the back way, trying to make sure to get no more looks. He hide at the back of the crowd, he had to hover to see over the stupid human baka's. He hoped no one could see him. He waited till he saw the flash of aqua hair. Bulma walked up to the podium and was about to speak. Vegeta notice how uncomfortable she was the red flush, sweating and the hands that kept trying to scratch. He smirked it was working so well.

"Welcome every one .(She scratched her thigh) urr to a new dawn (she scratched her chest hard shifting her top) of capsule corp. This deal has urr.. (She started to sweat even more drenching her white shirt) umm made it (what the hell was wrong with her she thought had she caught fleas of Vegeta or something) Damit I cant take it any more this is driving me crazy" She screamed and proceeded to rip off all her clothes. Then jumped in the court yard pond not caring that the world news media had just filmed her naked body. There was a red rash covering her breasts and most of her lower section. It felt so good the water was nice and cold. She opened her eyes realizing what she had done to the full. "oh crap" She muttered under her breath. When she noticed a certain pint sized saiyain laughing off his arse at her.

She got out of the pond and charged with all her might at him. Reporters jumped out of her path. As the very naked, watery, itchy and pissed President. Tackle him. Vegeta was so caught off guard by the attack that she managed to push him over. She starts to beat him across the chest screaming "YOU BAKA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME. YOU BLOODY ALIEN. I'M GONNA KILL YOU. STUPID MONKEY ALIENS WITH THEIR STUPID WAYS!!!!!" (you know some guys pay for this kind of treatment!) Just then two black vans pulled up. Out of one a dozen men in black suit pilled out and surrounded Vegeta and Bulma who was still pounding into him now screaming "YOU BASTARD YOU BASTARD" Over and over again. Out of the other van 6 men and women in bio hazarded suits come out. "Stay back they're highly toxic and must be contained" One ordered to the media who were trying to get a better look.

They walked in to the circle surrounding the two . "Miss Briefs and umm Mr. Vegeta we have to take you in to quarantine so that you wont infect anyone" "WHAT" Bulma and Vegeta shouted together. "I'm not going any where" Vegeta was about to power up and blast them all to hell when he heard a familiar voice. "Excuse me, coming though" Goku stepped in to the circle. "Hi guys" He had a big grin on his face and a whole roast chicken in his hands, he took a bite out of it "What are you doing here?" asked Bulma. "Well I saw what happened on TV and couldn't believe it. I think their right about putting you two in quarantine I'm mean who knows what space disease you gave her Vegeta" "You think Kakarrot? That's a first and I'm not going any where!" He put quit bluntly "Well I guess that gives me no choice. If you don't go I'm going to make you and you cant stop me as I'm stronger! So there Ha" He had a point there but he didn't have to rub it in. "Fine" mumbled Vegeta. The guys in the bio suits rapped the two in foil and put them in one of the vans. Vegeta tried to tell the doctors in the van it was all a prank but they wouldn't hear him out. They were going in to quarantine.

The quarantine zone, was a military base twenty miles out of the city. As soon as the van stopped Bulma was taken in to one building and Vegeta the other. Goku had come in the other van to keep an eye on Vegeta to make sure he didn't get any urges to blow stuff up. Bulma was taken in to a sterilizing room where she was stripped again. Washed scrubbed and dried by machines. Then lead by a robot into a sort of test room where more machines prodded and poked her to find out what was wrong. Then after that so much fun experiences, she lead by another robot in to a white room With white furniture and white clothes set out for her. They were a pair of hot pants and cropped vest top. She pulled them on deciding she had been naked enough for today. The door slide open and Vegeta was pushed into the room. He was in the state Bulma was in, when first arriving naked and Bulma couldn't help but steal a glance at his man hood.

He blushed and tried to cover him self she laughed and throwed at him a pair of shorts and tank top(also white). That had also been in the room. There was a crackle of noise then a voice over the intercom "Sorry about this the test results are in and it says your clear and it was only skin irritation but according to procedures you must be kept in for 30 days to be monitored" "Why do we have to share a room?" Complained Bulma "And what's stopping me from killing you all" Growled Vegeta "Well one we don't have any other spare rooms for all the other aliens. Opps did I say aliens I meant patients and Your friend Goku is here to keep a eye on you." "Hi guys" Goku's voice piped over the intercom "I can see you" Oh great I'm stuck here with the most annoying women on earth and a baka baby sitting me great! Thought Vegeta just bloody marvelous.

Goku was sitting in front of the monitor it been a week since they been put in. All they'd done was argue about the most stupid things what to watch on TV ( Bulma couldn't miss her soaps) , what to have dinner on (Vegeta still didn't trust her since the last time she made dinner remember?) and on they went at it. Goku was hoping that the time together would be good for them, but at this rate they would kill each other. Not make babies like he hoped. He blushed and giggled like a school girl. How did you make babies he wondered. "You stupid Vegetable head that was the last soda and I was claimed as mine" Bulma shouted. Oh no not another fight Goku groaned to himself who win today? Vegeta smirked and crush the can then threw it at her. "Here you can have it women" "Jerk I have a name you know its BULMA. Is that so hard for your tiny saiyan brain to understand. Do I need to spell it for you B U L M A !!!" She was screaming in his face " I like women better and if you wouldn't mind backing off a bit your breath stinks if you didn't know"

He was staying calm and cool as normal and Bulma was getting more pissed off with every word. Looks like Vegeta's won this round Goku sighed to himself. Would they ever get together? Goku left the room he was out of snacks. He left the doctor watching the screen. A couple of minutes his arms were full with food. "Did I miss any thing?" he asked the doctor "No Goku" Goku settled in to his chair " Pop corn check, jumbo super Dr Pepper check, chips , frisps, crisps, dips check, happy burger kiddy meal with free Hercule action figure, pasta, stick o lard, penny royal tea, warm milk, lemonade and cherry flavored antacids. Check it's all here. Wait a minute I think I forgot something urmm (10 minutes later) Oh yeah my pop tarts. Oh but I cant be bothered to get up now, I'll mess up this arse grove I'm working on. I know!" Goku's face wrinkles in concentration. Two pop tarts floated out of the kitchen down the hall way and in to Goku's lap.

A tech who'd seen these floating sugar treats was convinced the place was hunted from then on went crazy and married a chain saw. "Arr there are my sweets" Goku looked back at the screen and notice for the first time that Bulma and Vegeta weren't screaming at each other "Has it worked, are they making babies yet?" Goku asked the doctor "umm no Bulma's in the bathroom" "But I wanna see a baby, one time when chichi was having a baby and there were all these other babies and one of them looked at me and smiled" The doctor looked at him, smiled and slowly turned, and backed out of the room. As the door opened a man in a overall was being dragged down the corridor by two security guards screaming "THE POP TARTS, THE POP TARTS!!!, THEY'RE HERE they see all, they know all, they tell me, they tell me, ." Goku laughed at the man and said "He was funny he should have a stand up show. Hey where'd that doctor go? Why do people always leave me?" He smiled and he's eyes glazed over "Mmmm hehe warm and wet" A small puddle of urine seep around he's feet

Bulma woke up. She'd been released from the cell a week ago and was trying to get over the horror of spending so much time with the evil troll aka Vegeta. She spent the last week trying to get back to normal which meant shopping and jumping on the Yamucha love wagon. It was Monday which meant that her over seas capsule corp represented for England was flying in this morning at 11 and Bulma was picking her up. Kallista, Bulma liked her alot. She was sneaky maybe she could help work out to get revenge on Vegeta. The media was still having a field day over what had happened at the press conference. Well she should get going.

Hmm. What to have for lunch. Vegeta was having to fend for himself as he couldn't find Bulma and that insane mother of hers was gone to. Bulma's mother was crazy how could one person be that cheery, all the time maybe she was on medication. Her was raiding the fridge when he heard the front door slam and female voices "He never" He didn't know this voice "Yeah it made such a mess I had to throw the sheets out after" This one he knew all right, there was a burst of giggles as they entered the kitchen. Vegeta was still bent over in the fridge. "Hey nice arse your Yamucha right" Vegeta hit his head on one of the selves in shock He back out the fridge with stunned look on his face. Bulma was in hysterics in front of her was a short Blond with bright blue eyes rimed in dark blue . She was smiling at him.

"Umm this is Vegeta. The one I told you about" Bulma said when she got control over herself. "Oh the tight arsed, self center, son of a bitch, shorty." She pondered for a second "Still has a cute arse" Giggling again as they left the room. Vegeta had no idea what had just happen. Vegeta was hopping it was safe to enter the house ,it been a week since that strange girl had came to capsule corp. There was something not right about that girl far to cocky and sarcastic. He was walking passed the living room when he heard them voices again. He decided to ear wig. But to no avail they were what's it called talking in English again and only knew Japanese.

"So Bulma what's the deal with Vegeta?(This is in english by the way just to confuss you)" asked Kallista "Oh that bastard we're at war, but I still haven't got back at him for the press conference incident! But I don't have any idea to get him back" She replied with a growl. "I've got idea why don't you be really, really nice in more ways in, if you catch my drift" Wink, wink. "WHAT!" Bulma fell off the sofa with a thud! Legs in the air . "Well you said this guy hates emotions and doesn't know how to deal with them all you have to do is turn on the old Bulma charm. And he'll have know idea what to do with you" She grinned. "I think you maybe on to something there I'll try it after you've gone home. Tomorrows your flight right?" Enquired Bulma she had a sip of her tea. "Yeah it's a shame I wouldn't of minded having a creak at Vegeta." "I bet he has know idea even what to do with a women other then make her cook" They giggled on into the night.

It was a week after Kallista had left. Bulma had been thinking about what Kallista had told her to do, it might just work. She'd started by getting her mother to teach her how to cook.(Well) she was going to knock his socks off (Does he wear socks?) She punched her fist in the air "Yeah I'm gonna get him good" Vegeta was in that bliss full state when you first wake up and you haven't yet remembered why your life sucks. "humph" He rolls out of bed. The smell of bacon and eggs filled his senses. "Hmm guess Its time for breakfast." He pulled on some jogging trousers, he wouldn't of if it was his own home but these humans have such stupid ideas of modesty. He entered the kitchen he expected to see Bulma's mother at the stove. What the? What was she doing there she never cooked unless there was no other option. "Morning Vegeta!" She said in a far to cheery voice there was a huge smile on her face. "Sit down it's ready" Vegeta slipped into a chair. Bulma's mother and father came into the room and sat opposite each other and Vegeta was on the left side. Bulma started to dish out the food her parents first, then Vegeta. She bent down low Vegeta glared at her. Then stopped his eye's were stuck on her chest. Oh glories Kami what a sight. Bulma was wearing a see through low cut pink top, with a light pink bra under it. She shoveled a large about of egg's, bacon and toast. "I hope you enjoy dig in." Bulma sat down opposite him and started on her own breakfast.

What was she up to with all these niceties, it wasn't normal. He tucked in to his breakfast. Vegeta was working a steady rate through his food. When he felt something touches his leg. Then something brushed it again it stopped at his foot. Who's ever foot it was started to rub gentle his inner left carf. It felt really nice. Where hell did that come from. The probing foot reach up to his inner thigh He closed his eyes and let the feeling flow though him and to a certain area. "Vegeta are you all right you seem flushed and you've stopped eating" Bulma mother told him. He hadn't realized he was blushing. All the people at the table were staring at him the foot moved up and across dead center on his most sensitive spot and started to stroke. It was pure torture for him he couldn't move "Urr mmm. Nothings wrong" he blurted out then shoved the rest of the food in his mouth and proceeded to run out the room. Bulma smirked to herself. Stag one complete.

Vegeta was sure the woman was going crazy. You see Bulma had started to put her plan in to full motion. Maybe she was on heat or something like that. Bulma had been full out flirting with him. Slight touchs, eye contact and very strange outfits in Vegeta's mind very impractical they hardly covered her body. But he had to admit that she looked good. Any way Vegeta was on the way down stairs for breakfast, when he was passing Bulma's room the door was wide open. He heard a noise coming from the room and couldn't help but look in. And there she was completely naked like the day she was born Vegeta just couldn't help but look at her body. Bulma knew Vegeta just couldn't help but stare she pulled on some under wear. She had her back side to him most of the time pretending not to see him. She stretched out and turned round to face Vegeta "Oh Vegeta I'm so embarrassed Te he, he" She grinned flirty at him and span round on the spot. " I see you staring do you like what you see" She ran he hands down he body then winked at him. Vegeta turned bright red shouting out "You're the most ugly thing I've ever seen and I've seen Nappa naked!" Then ran out of the room very fast and had a cold shower followed by a very cold shower. Bulma continue to get dressed. The plan had worked so well he had know idea how to react. He had no idea what to do.

It was a week later and Bulma was hiding in a closet waiting to pounce on Vegeta. She heard his heavy foot steps come closer and closer then suddenly she burst from the closet and dragged the person inside closing the door behind her. It was pitch black in the closet she pushed him against the wall pressing her body to his. I've wanted you for so long" she whispered in his ear "Bulma I'm flattered but I'm already married." That wasn't Vegeta's voice it was "Goku?!" She opened the door wide open "What the hell are you doing here" "Well I wasn't waiting for you to jump on me from in closets that's for sure. I need to get the dragon ball radar off your dad" "Oh ok well I'll see you later" she nodded and continued to wait in the closet for Vegeta.

" Last night I had a dream about you. In this dream I was dancing right beside you And it looked like everyone was having fun The kind of feeling I've waited so long" Vegeta was sing in his gruff voice he was in a good mood to day for once and he didn't know why. Maybe it was that great dream about Bulma, who knew you could have that much fun with a jar of honey "Don't stop come a little closer." Suddenly he was pulled into a closet. He felt some one push against him it was a definitely a women. "Vegeta I never knew you were such a good singer" Bulma whispered huskily in his ear. Then licking it. "What the hell do you think your doi." He was cut off because Bulma was kissing him Full on the lips. Now he was enjoying this maybe he was still dreaming he hoped it would turn out like the last one. Bulma with out even looking pulled out her mobile and dialed it to phone herself. It played the tune "If you want my body and if you think I'm sexy. Come on baby let me know." Bulma broke off the kiss and wiped the phone out of her pocket "Hello Dad yes right now but I'm in the middle of something oh ok well I'll be there right away" She hanged up then pushed open the door the closet door. "Sorry Vegeta but we'll have to finish this some other time" She winked at him and ran off towards the labs.

Vegeta was completely and utterly confused. And really turned on he was getting arthritis in one of his hand from over use lately. Bulma was fixing one her motor bikes out in the back garden just a few meters from the front door off the gravity room. Vegeta was just coming out for his mid day food consumption period or as the foolish humans called it lunch. He took in the sight before him Bulma was wearing low hip denim hot pants with her bright pink thong poking out the top with a short white shirt tied around her breast, but as she bent over they threatened to spill out. He just could help but think back to the other day in the closet and what she was playing. "Hi Veggi-chan you look good to day." She swung her leg over the bike and straddled it . God could this women get any sexier. "What are you up to women?" "Well I was just wondering if wanted to join me?" she patted the seat behind her. What the hell was she playing at he was sick of her mind games.

He grabbed her off the bike and held her to his face. "You shouldn't play with fire or you might get brunt" He kissed her. Just then Goku fazed in to the garden taking in the whole scene. "Hey Vegeta you shouldn't be kissing Bulma yet!" Vegeta shoved her out of his arms. "humph" He scowled at Goku. "Oh Goku, he made me do it!" Bulma jeered "What! How could you? Should never force a lady. I should teach you a lesson." Goku stepped towards Vegeta. "Yeah Goku go pound him, teach him a lesson give, him a right old spanking!" She shouted out then gave Vegeta a flirty smile and another wink. Goku noticed this and realized what was going on again "Umm never mind, Vegeta my mistake. Why don't you get some lunch then we can spar I need to talk to Bulma" He asked with a big smile on his face. "NO one tells me what to do I'm only going because I'm hungry." Vegeta stormed off . "Bulma you really shouldn't tease him like that he's not like Yamucha he'll get mad" He said in that very serous Goku tone of his. "Fine ruin all my fun." She pouted "That's what I'm here for"

Oh my god I'm so drunk, Bulma was in seedy bar in the bad part of town. She was commencing to get very, very drunk. She was drowning her sorrows "Men their all jerks you know what I mean" She asked the barmaid "What makes you say that?" Questioned the barmaid "Pour me another and I'll tell you all about it"

Going into another flash back 5 4 3 2 1 GO.

It was Saturday afternoon and Bulma was on her way to make a surprise visit to Yamucha at his apartment . We're gonna have so much fun. He, He She had a big bottle of red wine with her. It was a bright sunny day which was reflecting Bulma's mood she was humming "All you need is love" By the Beatles. She got in to the lift and pressed the button for the 3rd floor "all you need is love, love, love" She sang to herself in the lift. She stepped out on to the 3rd floor and walked to the door with 12 on the front. She rapped on the door with her knuckles. She heard a movement inside and there was a pause for a moment. The door opened a crack. Bulma saw Yamucha face through the crack he looked like he'd only just got out of bed but that was silly it was 4 in the afternoon.

"Surprise hunny" His face was completely in a state of shock "What are you doing here?" He managed to get out. "Well I'm your girlfriend I suppose to do things for you." She smile at him "Well its just that." There was some movement from inside "If that's the cleaner Yamucha tell her you need more towels!" A female voice called out. Bulma pushed the door full open and there was a Bright red head with green eyes ,pretty much naked apart from a sheet around her. Yamucha just had a sheet round his waist as well. "How could you?" is all Bulma could say before she ran in the lift. "SHIT" Yamucha said as he ran down the stairs to catch up with the fleeing Bulma. He got to her in the middle of the main lobby. "Wait Bulma stop. She means nothing to me" He called out. Bulma stopped and turned round and walk towards him with a smile on her face "You know your right.." She said very sweetly before kidding square in the balls. Yamucha fell over onto his knees in pain "I should of stopped and done this sooner I never want to see you again!" Then for good measure she smashed the wine over his head and left and never looked back. Yamucha stood up all the people in the lobby were starring at him "Haven't you ever seen some one dumped before!" He shouted before he stormed back to his room.

Back to reality. Back in bar Bulma was having another drink. Lets see what Vegeta's up to shall we? He was just about to open the fridge as we join him. Vegeta was in the mood for food he starts to look around the fridge and all he could find is ten bottles of a funny smelling clear liquid and nothing else. (You see Bulma's parents had gone on some work trip and as Bulma was super depressed all she had brought was lots of alcohol ) Vegeta took a sip of the liquid and found the taste quite appealing so he grabbed the rest of the bottles and started to drink. 4 bottles later he felt quit strange he felt giddy and couldn't help smiling. Also he was finding the painting in the living room quite attractive even thought it was of a bowel of fruit. He looks at the bottle. He read the label "VODKA what a great saiyajin name I think I shall I name my first child after you."

It was 2 hours later and Vegeta had one bottle of Vodka left when he heard some one coming down the drive way. He wondered who it was, so watch from the front living room window. He watch as Bulma stumble down the drive way as she reached the front door. She pulled out her door keys but while doing so she spilled out the rest of the stuff on the floor. Vegeta sniggered at the silly little human. Bulma tried to get the key in the hole once, twice, third time the charm the front door swung open. "Helloo any onee upp?" Bulma called as she fell in to the house. Vegeta tried to focus on her but all he could do is think how hot she looked.

He stood up but his head spun so he aimed his body for the sofa and fell on to it. "Oh My little prince your still up." She sniffed the air it stank of alcohol "You've been shaving your sown party got any sleft?" She slurred at him. She was in the mood for more drink. Vegeta rolled off the sofa and on to the floor grabbing the bottle. He held it up "One left" He said quite dopey like Goku. Bulma giggled She walked over to grab the bottle off Vegeta. But he pulled it out the way before she could get it, she tripped over and fell on her butt. "Hey that hurt what you do that for!" She wined at him. He smiled lazily . "Well what would I get in return"

"You bastard, that's all men want isn't it !" She was getting pretty heated about this she started to wonder around the room while still glaring at him. "You know what your all same. All you do is think about is sex, sex and SEX!" She grabbed a vase from on top of the coffee table and through it at the wall. "God that made me fell better" She then grabbed a bottle that was empty and though it at the TV the screen imploded. "Hey that looks fun can I try?" Vegeta asked "Sure" So Bulma and Vegeta commenced to smash up the living room. Vegeta smashed the glass coffee table with his bare hands (well not his bare hands as he wears gloves). Bulma managed to push over the book case. With a terrific crash. Then Vegeta kicked in the sound system I mean literally kicked it in, it went right though the wall. After destroying everything in the room apart from the sofa the only thing still in tack. They both grinned at each other for a job well done.

God Vegeta's head hurt it felt like some one had rapped it in cotton wool then held it in place with nine inch nails. Then he realized something he couldn't feel the left arm it had gone all num. Oh my god I've had a stroke. I'm gonna die here in this bed and there's nothing he could do about it. All he could do open his eyes. To discover none other then Bulma lying on his left arm and her leg over his leg. Which explained the lose of feeling on that side. Oh shit what have I got on self in to. He looked under the sheet. Oh great this gets better and better You see both of them were naked under them covers. Also Vegeta's tail was rapped round Bulma's thigh. Traitor Vegeta tried to get away with out waking her. Great now I'm going to have to chew my own arm off to get away. Then Bulma rolled over and put her arm around him. Great now I'm going to have to chew her arm as well. I'll know what I'll do I go back to sleep and when she wakes up she can deal with it Then he went back to sleep.

God Bulma's head hurt it felt like elephants had been tap dancing in there. Also her mouth tasted like a party where every one was throwing up. Then she realized that she was lying on some one they were muscly and warm. "Yamucha?" She opened her eyes to some one who certainly was not Yamucha. She screamed. "WHAT THE HELL!" Vegeta roared He did not like being rudely awakened. Bulma ran out of the room screaming "Nothing happened!"

9 months later. "I swear I will never let another Man ever touch me again, especially you Vegeta!" She shouted at him. "Will you stop squeezing my hand it hurts you know" He growled at her. "Oh I sorry for your pain but when I suffer I want every one to suffer, so I'm just spreading it around. " she mocked him. "Ok just one more push please Miss Brief's" Asked the mid wife. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She screamed Vegeta was sure she broke some of his fingers. "Congratulations it a boy with a tail?" The doctor was very confused.

THE END

That's it I hope you liked it this is my first ever fanfic. I crave comments. Also I'm British so if your American and don't get the jokes sorry. Also I don't own the song "digital love" By Daft Punk or "all you need is love" By the Beatles. Also the trick with the pepper in the pants really does work you should try it on some one just not me.

**As of 2009 this has been rewritten! Woooo also if I get enough comments I may write add on to this called 9 months. So let me know what you think.**


End file.
